


Lightning

by MIA777



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIA777/pseuds/MIA777
Summary: Jeremy is lonely and so is James. There was enough drama in their lives, and they deserve something quite and peaceful after all. So why not fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about all endless sorts of mistakes, never before had to write about something like that in English so I'm rubbish and has no experience in it at all.  
> Thank for everyone who reads this shit, I appreciate that very very much.  
> With love, Mia.

One day that hit Jeremy like lightning : the man is in love with his best friend, with old, slightly boring and absolutely unstylish James May. And maybe that wasn't the actual lightning, but that was a peaceful conversation which they had after The Grand Tour meeting in their new office. Richard was enthusiastically talking rubbish and providing dangerous ideas all day long, and Jeremy was bored and frustrated all weekend along, had insomnia and can't catch even an hour of so desirable sleep. James seemed like he was deep in his thoughts and the only one sign of his attention was light nods when Richard asked are his ideas great or brilliant. No one of them was really pissed off with each other's company, for ones in a while, so they just listened Richards endless monologue and relaxed on the comfortable couches with cigarettes and snacks.  
Time was passing quite quickly and in very light atmosphere, but after a day of mocking about and around Richard's phone rang and he was off to his beautiful wife and his lovely daughters which are waiting for their perfect family guy. Unfortunately, neither Jeremy,nor James can't be so proud by their own personal lives. Jeremy have three kids who are the most important thing in whole universe for him, James have a cat, which, is his sort of everything.  
Jeremy himself lost his wife, what was not a huge surprise, following that he cheated on her, was not at home most of the time and of course she deserve much more than he can give her. So divorce was not a great success, but that was honestly to her, for the mother of his kids and for the great woman she is. That was just a matter of time for her to started date a younger bloke who love her and who is loved by her. Jeremy leaved most of his property and moved to his bachelors London flat, full of drinks and boxes with packed stuff. Kids are an adults, so there was no stress for them, and this is good. Sometimes they even spend holidays with him, which was a sip of fresh air for Jeremy's rather joyless life. The empty apartment torturing him and loneliness hitting deep down inside. The things which helps to coupe with stress and slight anxiety are visits of his kids, alcohol and his old mates.  
James is one of the first in the list of people who understand him perfectly, because he is in the same boat. Sarah, his girlfriend since what seems like last century or even earlier, had enough of this quite strange sort of dating and told him that she wants a child and a proper family, and he is not the one, not even close. That was so rough that James had week of senselessly drinking his mind out, not bother to charging his phone or brushing his hair and teeth, or taking a shower, or even eating something other than biscuits. When all alcohol in his flat got to an end, he was out from his shelter and spent all his time in work and take part in any project, accept every invitation.  
That is very like Jeremy do, everything but his lifeless flat please, even Richard's stupid monologues forever. So when Richard left the two was the very last people in the whole office. Both was speechless for a while, just enjoying comfortable silent between the two.  
'Fancy a drink?'James asked with his eyes closed and head resting on the pillow under his neck. The light outside was already dim, and inside of the building neither of them turn the lights on. Jeremy himself opened his heavy eyelids and had a look upon his mate. The slightly tanned skin of his neck appeared from his a little unbuttoned and ridiculously flourish shirt and grey, almost silver in the evening light locks framed his peaceful face, light expression make James much younger and quite handsome, and that was the lighting which hit him : Jeremy Clarkson is actually in love with James May, for fuck's sake. Anxiety raised in him, as well as his eyebrows, and expression on his face can be only described as horrified and shocked.  
'Yeah, want a lot' he answered with a little more volume and much in lower voice that he meant to.  
'Mine or yours?' James still doesn't opened his eyes. Jeremy feel sick with a mess of brand new thoughts and feelings, his head spin and everything was in blur.  
'Jeremy?' That was the last thing which James had time to ask, before Jeremy's big hands was cupping his face, and his lips meet James's in a kiss, strangely tender but very confident. James taste like he should have taste, like cigarettes, wine and a little bit like a black tea, which he was drinking during the meeting. Jeremy feel that James wasn't expecting anything like that and he was as much in shock as was Jeremy, but anyway, after a few seconds responded firmly he placed his hands on the Jeremy's shoulders, touching bigger man lightly through thin fabric. The little moan escaped James when Jeremy placed his knee on the sofa between James's opened legs, and long haired man spread them widely and let his hand carefully touch Jeremy's curls on the back of his head. The air ended in their lungs and they're separated: breathing heavily, lips glistened with saliva and both looked in each other's eyes, full of desire. Hand neves leaved James's waist and James's never leaved Jeremy's little curls. There was madness in their expressions, lust and honestly no misunderstanding. Everything was clear.  
'Mine or yours then?' James asked again, but now much deeper and with a small smirk.  
'Don't care' Jeremy kissed him now, eagerly and more desperate, leaning even closer. And again, and again, till there was no air to inhale, the whole oxygen around was on fire and that was impossible to breathe.  
Outside was already dark and cold, weather was miserable and about to rain all night long, but Jeremy don't gave a toss, James already closed the office and Jeremy dragged him by his whist to the parking lot, both seemed quite drunk without any alcohol in the blood. They were giggling all way to James's BMW, and laughing powerful about this and that.  
'Stupid car of yours is annoying, let's take mine'  
'You have a four door Golf, for God's sake, it's ugly and no one wants it'  
'Mine faster'  
'Mine electric'  
'Ew, you proud of your ugly vacuum cleaner?'  
'Yes, my taste is good, is it not?'  
'Only once in your life you made a right decision' They shared a glance for a while, smiling widely.  
'So, what is it all about? May asked, lifted his gaze right inside Jeremy's.  
'Sounds a lot like thirteen years old girl, but would you mind to be my, em ,boyfriend, James May? He himself chuckled at the ridiculousness of the offer. James laughed at this too, loudly and perfect.  
'Let's give it a go and see what's what,Jeremy Clarkson, it's not that we both have much to loose' He answered with a sheer smile on his face.  
'And, mine stupid vacuum cleaner will take us to mine'. James said and crossed his hands on his chest, lifting his chin in a challenging way.  
'But please, for once, drive faster than ten miles per hour' and with that he leaned closer and planted a soft kiss on James's forehead.


	2. Morning

'Morning'  
'Morning, May'  
A little smiles spread on their faces when the both men opened their eyes and saw one another's expressions after a very sleepless, but very productive night. Curled together in the James's bed which smelled very much like sex, Jeremy couldn't imagine something better than have this warm body in his arms, he thought that this would always be not enough for him.  
Two pairs of hands explored new existing territory with sheer enjoyment, and James hide his flushing face in Jeremy's strong neck, placed a small kiss on his tender flash, inhaled deeply his scent.  
Weather outside was horrible, it was raining, dark and very cold, but in their heating embrace everything was wonderful.  
'So day off than?' Said Jeremy, gently touching James's back and pulling him closer to his chest.  
James mumbled something in protest but in one lighting moment was on the top of Jeremy, riding him, his hands strong on Jeremy's shoulders.  
'Have a better way to spend the rest of the day than listening Richard's madness'  
The devious smirk touched his slightly flashed features and his lovely grey eyes become almost black with lust and, Jeremy almost could tell, with love.  
'James?'  
'Hm?'  
'Are we really going to made this?'  
Jeremy was nervous a lot that previous night happened just because both was alone for a long while and quite miserable.  
'Yeah, all sorts of stuff I guess' that was another warming smile and a light fingers on Jeremy's cheek, caressing him with love and care. Jeremy closed his eyes and exhaled the air he didn't know he was holding.  
'I will never hurt you and never let someone hurt you, James' he opened his eyes and watched James's soft and trusting expression.  
'I know' he leaned down and kiss Jeremy's half open lips, touching his face with both hands.

Time passed quickly and it is almost a two years since the first kiss was shared and there was so many other kisses, touches and love between the two, that they decided to tell Jeremy's kids about them after half a year together. Jeremy was nervous but nothing could compared with James's anxiety, he knew Jeremy's kids from their births, spent so many time with them, always have was an uncle James who tell them the best stories and fairy tales. And now he is their dad's lover. Male lover, for crying out loud.  
But all nervousness wasn't necessary, Emily Katy and even Finn are happy with the new announcement, because both James and their dad are happy.  
So was Richard, who told them that their pair is very great achievement, because such an assholes should be together and do not terrorizing anyone else.  
Everyone who knows about them was okay with their couple.

Jeremy moved to James's flat some months after that kiss and after a year sold his own London flat, took all packed stuff with him and both started living together like a proper family.  
James's cat, Fusker, like Jeremy more than James, and that is annoying, because stupid cat prefer Jeremy's lap much more than James's. And Jeremy seemed to like this cat a lot.  
And sometimes James is jealous because want to be on Clarkson's lap himself.

After a while couple bought a big nice house with huge garden near lovely pub in Oxford for peaceful purposes, because neither of them are any younger and because they need a quiet place to rest in each other's company. There was no any lonely weekends and holidays, accompanied by strongest drinks and rubbish TV, there was proper big Christmas tree on Christmas with presents and proper dinner, there was fireplace and all house is fancy dressed.  
In one of this days, after a full day of preparation, Jeremy took James's waist in his hands, watched him for a long moment and whisper, never broke eyes contact with the man he loves so achingly deep.  
'I love you, James May'  
'I love you too, Jeremy Clarkson'  
And they lips meet each other's in tentative kiss, and they stood together in the tight embrace, in this beautiful winter evening.

 

 

 

Sometimes there is no need to make everything difficult and sometimes we should be more open to something new, and after that openness we will be greeted by such great feelings as love and care.


End file.
